


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-04 - Ferris Wheel

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to convince Rodney to ride the Ferris Wheel with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-04 - Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemis_prime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artemis_prime).



> Prompt from Artemis_Prime. Inspired by sheafrotherdon's picture post: http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/496432.html


End file.
